


天鹅湖

by qilibali



Series: 天鹅湖 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Shield (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: steve和bucky在本文是两只鸟，或许是非常与众不同的鸟。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 天鹅湖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写于2014年，是当时我写过的最长的文……

Steve是湖里最大的一只大天鹅，他是这群大鸟的首领，或者叫队长也行。

他羽毛雪白，白得在晴空下会反衬出浅蓝色，脖颈修长，身体健壮，形态端庄，当他巡视领地的时候，就像一个洁白的王。

这片湖区四季都有很多鸟类种群来来往往，大天鹅群由于体形巨大，需要的觅食区域也比别的种群要大很多，这引起了附近灰雁的不满，虽然他们要小得多，但是他们总觉得自己应该得到更多的地盘。

每年天鹅群在这里过冬，都免不了要和灰雁打一架，他们的头领是一只叫红骷髅的大灰雁，他的名字来源是因为灰雁们都是浅灰色的头羽，可他头顶是偏红色的，性格毒辣残忍——对于他这种基本素食的鸟类来说。

一天，天鹅群又和灰雁群发生了冲突，当时Steve出去散心了，大概正是因为如此红骷髅才会发起进攻吧。灰雁虽然体形差远了，但是机动性很好，身体灵活，飞起来速度也快，因此平时都和大天鹅打得胜负相当。

但这一次，天鹅群发现，灰雁群里居然有一只大天鹅！！体型巨大，那么格格不入那么鹅立雁群……而且他那么凶猛，打得别的天鹅全都不敢靠近了。

“喂你搞什么啊！你是只天鹅好不好！”旁边一只围观的叫Clint的游隼喊道，他体形小，跳上跳下的一只猛禽却跟小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳。

那只天鹅似乎听到了，脖子转过来，Clint立马跳远了一点儿，他才不怕呢，天鹅起飞需要很长的拍水距离，怕个屁啊，但……那只大天鹅就是看起来很恐怖嘛。

不远处，湿地一处草丛晃动着，露出一只单筒望远镜和一支长焦镜头，湿地保护组织的观察员Phil Coulson嘀咕：“这只天鹅怎么回事……回去翻一下资料，我觉得有点儿眼熟，可能有记录，Steve怎么还不回来……”另一个拍照的是女性，她戴着一顶伪装过的帽子遮住自己招牌一般的红发，嚼着口香糖忙着按快门：“你满脑子都是一只鸟，那个大提琴手还没甩了你真是奇迹。”

“嘿，队长的魅力你不懂，她也觉得Steve美极了，我们有共识！”Phil辩驳，突然喊道，“啊Steve回来了！”

只见远处一个白点越来越近，几乎是带着破空而来的呼啸降落在了湖区里，水面被溅起巨大的水花，“你拍下没？拍下没！我的上帝啊美死了啊啊啊啊啊Steve队长！！”Coulson低声喊着，Natasha一直在按快门，完了翻个白眼。

Steve回来了，顿时战况就有了逆转，他扑扇自己巨大有力的翅膀，像一架鼓风机一样把灰雁们拍得东倒西歪，纷纷离开刚霸占下来的领地线，于是Steve很快就看到了那只被雁群挡住的大天鹅。

他的羽毛并不那么洁白，灰尘仆仆的样子，之前打架的时候天鹅们都被泥水溅得脏兮兮并不明显，而此时Steve一回来就对比出了巨大的差异：这只天鹅看上去不太好，他骨架子很大但羽毛没有光泽泛着不健康的黄色，更别提阴沉的眼神，健康的大鸟们眼睛都亮晶晶的。

Coulson把望远镜倍数拉大，一边观察一边说：“这只天鹅可能有病……嗯……这么看没法搞清楚是什么毛病，我们也许得给他做个检查，有病就要赶紧治，千万不要是传染病一类的……”

这时Steve停下了，他不再扇翅而是呆立在了那里，Coulson奇怪地皱眉：“怎么回事？认识？”

就在大家都奇怪的当口，那只灰黄色的天鹅对Steve发起了攻击，Steve完全没有回击，而是承受着，弯曲自己修长的脖颈似乎在喊叫着什么。Coulson听不太清楚，他只得举起收音设备，把声音收纳完整好回去分析。

而那只灰天鹅也叫着，他们打得激烈，或者说是灰天鹅在打Steve，其他的鸟全都在围观。

“这还有没有道理了！两只雄性打什么！又不是繁衍期！”Coulson忿忿不平地看着自己的“男神”挨打，又不能上去帮忙，他们可是观察员，不能干涉动物行为。

Natasha嚼着口香糖，瞟他一眼：“怎么，要打电话给站长吗，他一批准你就能抓住这只欺负你亲爱队长的大家伙了。”

“等等，再让我观察一下……”Coulson的望远镜紧紧跟随两只纠缠在一起的身影，“我觉得这只有点儿眼熟……等等……这群天鹅里是不是有失踪鸟口？可能Steve认识他……”

“在我来之前还是之后？”Natasha歪着头想了一下。

“你来之前，你不知道。”Coulson气闷地说，他可是被誉为大天鹅词典的，每年来湖区过冬的天鹅数目他都有记录，多多少少回去一查就清楚。

最终，这场战役结束了，灰雁打退了天鹅，那只灰色的天鹅一直追着Steve到了湖心去，就连Coulson都看不到了。鸟儿们都散去，Coulson抖抖身上的草叶和Natasha一起站起来，他们检查着自己的装备，天色已经很晚，他们必须回基地去。

走到半路，Coulson突然福至心灵站在那儿一锤脑门，“Bucky！七年前他们群落失踪户口里有Bucky！难不成那是Bucky？Steve的死党！一只漂亮的雄性！五岁失踪，他们一直都形影不离！”七年，对于天鹅来说可以算是小半个鸟生了，毕竟他们也就能活二三十来年。

“五岁？”Natasha好奇地回头，“大天鹅三岁就性成熟了五岁应该娶妻生子了吧？还形影不离？”

Coulson奇怪地看了她一眼：“Steve现在也没有找对象，你看到天鹅群里有谁配得上他吗？”

Natasha语塞：“你是说他和Bucky……是一对同性恋伴侣？”

Coulson愁眉苦脸：“唉那么美的两只……居然都不能留下基因太可惜了！不过Steve刚四龄那年Bucky就不见了，所以我们也没有办法证实，只知道他走了以后Steve一直没有伴侣，而你知道——”

“大天鹅是一夫一妻终身制，我知道，虽然我新来但不要小瞧我好吗。”Natasha横他一眼，“现在我有点儿兴趣了，快，回去和我说说这个Bucky的事！”说完她见已经走出了鸟类聚集地，就一把拉下自己的帽子，甩甩那头红发。

然而……仍然让她始料未及的是，那只游隼又发现她了，朝着她俯冲过来。

他们急忙钻进了吉普车，Coulson一边发动一边朝着Natasha咆哮：“你到底对那只鸟干了什么！？它已经追着我们两个月了！！”

Natasha吼回去：“我什么也没干！发过誓了！快开车！”游隼在玻璃上抓来抓去，他们还真担心会弄坏这家伙的爪子。

*

天鹅的外貌和人一样，或许会因为年岁增长而有些微改变，但每只天鹅的叫声和人类指纹一样可靠，更何况当初Bucky失踪的时候他已经快五龄，完全发育成熟了。

Coulson第二天到基站上班，第一件事就是对比这只灰天鹅和七年前收录过的Bucky的声频。

“我的天哪，”Coulson戴着耳机，说话声音不知不觉就很大，办公室里的工作人员都凑过来询问缘故，其中Sam Wilson是辨识鸟语的专家，Coulson把耳机递给他，“你听听，这是不是同一只鸟？”

Sam接过来听了还不到两秒钟：“大天鹅，成年雄性，体格健壮，不错，是个大家伙，但这不是队长，队长的声音更低沉一些。”

Coulson点点头：“我知道，这是七年前的录音。你再听听这个，昨天收录的。”

这下Sam一听就皱起眉头：“这是队长和……这只情况很糟糕啊，这是在承受痛苦的声音！队长的叫声也在里面，这是在打架吗？”

“他是不是七年前那只？”Coulson急着问。

“嘘……”Sam坐下来，自己调整着音频旋钮，仔细听着。

Natasha站在一边端着咖啡都忘了喝，和Coulson一样等答案，她昨晚在车上被Coulson科普了一堆当年Steve和Bucky的光辉往事，已经成了Coulson的大天鹅粉丝俱乐部的新成员。

“是同一只，”Sam抬起头，他听了好几遍后，对Coulson说，“是一只鸟，年龄大了一些，声音有些微的改变，但整体声调一致，你可以调出频率谱看看。”

“当然信你。”Coulson深吸一口气，拍拍Sam的肩膀，不是说笑，这位年轻的鸟语专家可是其他基地羡慕嫉妒做梦都想招揽的对象，但很可惜，这家伙一开始就被这片湿地能够拥有的“队长”Steve给勾引过来了，他可是粉丝俱乐部的老会员。

“也就是说，这只灰天鹅就是Bucky，难怪Steve不愿意和他打。”Coulson托着下巴。

“Bucky？！七年前失踪的队长发小？！我的天！他们真的打架了！？”Sam一连串地惊呼起来，Natasha告诉了他昨天的事以后，他更是惨叫，“队长单方面被打？！受伤了吗！！”

Coulson点点头：“所以昨晚没告诉你，不然你会睡不好觉了，”临近中年而略有发际线问题的研究员揉了揉额头，“就像我一样。”他眼白都是血丝，可怜。

Natasha翻个白眼，看着Sam和Coulson两个资深会员愁眉苦脸地互拍肩膀，她刚入会，但是她觉得就算自己成了老会员也做不到这个程度，脑残粉真是恐怖，这么想着她喝了一口咖啡，突然打了个哆嗦，因为她想起了这两个月只要看到她就来攻击的那只游隼。

看在Steve队长的份上，她来这座保护站都只有两个月！她到底在哪招惹了这么个麻烦的小东西！

“好了！既然确定是Bucky！那我们就要开始行动了！！”Coulson和Sam突然振作起来，打了鸡血一样开始在保护站里转——有组织有纪律地转。

“Natasha你准备好摄影器材，我们还要录制视频，Sam你准备好你的野外露营装备，我去跟站长打报告，我们要捕获Bucky诊断一下，看看他到底是遭受了什么罪，这也是在帮助队长！”

“收到！”Steve粉丝小分队喊道。


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚，保护区湿地虫鸣悠悠。鸟儿们在自己的窝里沉睡，鲜少有失眠的扇扇翅膀，再一次把头埋进羽毛里，一切都静谧安详。只见三个黑影鬼鬼祟祟，窸窸窣窣地穿过草地，沉默地朝着湖区前进。

“喂！小心那边是泥潭！”偶尔有压低的女声传来，其中两个拖住另一个摇摇欲坠的身体扯回来。

“你为什么晚上还要戴帽子？”Sam一边注意下脚一边奇怪地问。

“身不由己……”Natasha阴沉着脸，她对动物们虽然还是新手，但她野外求生的经验丰富且枪法神准，虽然才来两个月，就已经成为麻醉枪的固定使用者。

强悍冷酷的做派和她美艳性感的外貌成鲜明对比，这也是为什么她在工作站里没有太好的人缘——大家都只敢远观不敢靠近，她只能和老派研究员Phil Coulson搭档，要知道站里甚至还有阴谋论说她以前指不定是个偷猎者，来卧底的。

Coulson并没有看过她的履历，但是他知道Natasha是个好人，大多女孩子看到动物们都是怜爱喜好的表情，而Natasha却总是一副嫌弃和无感的样子，但Coulson眼睛可毒了，所以他才没有真的以为Natasha对那只追着不放的游隼干过什么伤天害理的事，嗯，那只游隼，解决完队长的事以后他会研究一下这个的。

现在，他们艰难地跋涉在湿地里，为了不影响动物们休息，手中的灯光微弱得只能照亮他们周边不到三米的范围，大半个身体都湿淋淋的还布满又肥又腥的塘泥，但真正的动物保护者们能够忍受这个。

他们的目标是灰雁领地区，因为在他们提醒下，负责灰雁群的观察员才惊讶地发现鸟群中偶尔出现的是同一只大天鹅，他们之前以为这只是误入领地或者来蹭食物的，因为灰雁和这只天鹅之间没有发生过什么冲突，所以观察员们也就没有留意。

真是大错特错！你们的疏忽导致了队长挨打！如果你们早点发现并告诉大天鹅观察员也就是Coulson！就能早一点儿知道这是Bucky！就能避免这个情况了！

但是职业素质很高的Coulson当然没有把这番脑残粉的抱怨说给灰雁观察员听，只是粉丝小分队在自己办公室抱怨了一番。

而且白天特地跑去观察的Maria Hill回来还说，她觉得那只灰天鹅的左边翅膀有些奇怪，可能受过严重的伤；她是资深的动物行为专家，这一点比Coulson还要有发言权。所以现在他们每个人都背着一个巨大的包，包里有所有野外装备和捕获后可能会用到的医疗物品。

这可是有备而来。

眼看灰雁群的栖息地就要到了，他们三个匍匐下来，灰雁们的巢就在半人高的浅水草地里，此时一片风平浪静，附近可能有放哨的灰雁在警戒，他们不能靠太近，“这里能不能观察到Bucky的位置？他比灰雁大，应该很显眼。”Sam拿出自己的望远镜。

“他可能在灰雁们的建巢地外面过夜，我觉得。”Coulson在月色的帮助下手搭凉棚观望，Natasha已经掏出了长筒炮架好，他们身处有利的观察位置，Sam的声纳装备也准备好了，一个灰绿色的网子盖住他们仨，就等天亮。

*

“快看！快看！又来了！”

保护区的浅水滩简直就是没有硝烟的战场，经过整整五天的埋伏观察，他们终于摸清了一点儿那只灰天鹅的行动模式，他游离在灰雁群的边缘处，难怪之前的观察员们都忽略了他，他似乎也知道自己和灰雁之间的差别所以并不很合群，但他也完全不靠近天鹅活动区，Coulson花了三天才搞清楚他的觅食区域——是点状分布的，追踪起来十分麻烦。

而且那只天鹅非常警戒非常聪明，人类很难靠近，Natasha就是要用麻醉枪放倒他都太远；动物被麻醉枪击中后药物生效需要一定时间，大鸟要是在这期间受惊跑进了深水区，等他们老远赶过去，怕是只能眼睁睁地看着鸟儿淹死在湖里。

于是三个人为了一个合适的机会，被放风筝一样在湖区跟着灰天鹅跑来跑去快一个星期了，那只鸟聪敏得很，不像是有病，倒不如说是精神很奇怪，也许在人类那儿受过苦。

所以只能等大鸟自己靠近了，这又是整整一个星期，Coulson的小分队一直耐着性子等待灰天鹅步入他们的捕捉范围，而这枯燥乏味的两个多星期里，唯一能够让三人组高兴的就是，Steve队长会时不时出现在他们的视野里。

Steve太惹眼了，他巨大洁白的身躯就是一个活动闪光弹，走哪儿都点亮全场，他显然是来找灰天鹅的，但是又不能太靠近，因为他一靠近就会被灰雁们群体攻击；那还不算糟糕，他可以反击，而且在围攻中不落下风，即使红骷髅会耍阴招。这只头鸟在同伙围攻队长的时候，悄悄地飞到上方，像一颗子弹一样俯冲下来，然而Steve吃了一次亏以后，就再也不上当了，他的腿有力地拍打水面，激荡起来的水珠和雾气把战斗场面搞的跟卖拷贝导演的特效大片一样恢宏，模糊的视野会让所有偷袭者都黄了算盘，Coulson简直每天都激动得心脏病发。

Natasha也惊叹不已，彻底服了这位大天鹅队长，幸好她带了足够大的内存卡……

Sam就不用说了，他的花痴程度大概就比Coulson差一点儿，“我会跟着这只大天鹅到天涯海角的，伙计，我是认真的，他去哪我就去哪。”

“别扯了，Sam，他往北方迁徙的时候你还是得留在这里。”Coulson面无表情地吐槽他。

“没错，我记得迁徙途中甚至会经过喜马拉雅？Sam你也会跟过去吗？”Natasha状似无辜地继续损。

Sam默默咬牙，他明明说的是天鹅换栖息地的事。

他们当然知道。“Steve不会换栖息地的，我会保证他不换的。”Coulson认真地说。

是的，天鹅每年秋天都会回到同一个渡冬地。除非那块地方的环境遭到了人为破坏——这往往是候鸟们离开的唯一原因，Coulson和Sam他们这些真正的动物保护组织人员的工作就是防止这种情况出现。

“我知道，伙计，这就是为什么我也在这。”Sam若无其事地接口，蜷缩在掩护下咬了一口干粮，目不转睛地盯着湖面。

“Steve又来了！”Coulson低声喊道，Sam把干粮往怀里一塞抓起自己的望远镜。

在镜头里，远处的湖面又出现了一个白点，Steve又划着水来找他的基友了，Natasha调转镜头查看Bucky的所在，那只灰天鹅还不知情，正在浅水区的草丛里百无聊赖地窝着。

Bucky经常整天除了觅食就这么待着不动，那并不是一个巢穴，而只是被他趴出来的一个草坑，他有很多坑。

他一直趴着直到发现Steve的身影，而那通常都是灰雁们开始混乱的时候，灰色的大雁们或躲或攻，Bucky就在远离战场的地方看着，一旦Steve冲出重围朝着他飞奔过来——大天鹅的确是扇着翅膀辅助奔跑的，叫Bucky的灰天鹅就会激动起来，对靠近的Steve歇斯底里地攻击，而大天鹅队长只有挨打的份，那个凄惨度让Coulson都差点要丢下观察员的行为准则冲上去护驾了。

这一回Steve学乖了，他从湖中心慢悠悠划水过来绕开了有灰雁出没的地段，灰雁们也都对他视而不见——这两个星期下来打架被拔掉的毛都够给保护站每人填个雁毛枕头。而且红骷髅不知道上哪去了。

Coulson在镜头里发现了他心爱队长的白色羽毛在最近的丧心病狂挨揍中有了些许缺憾，他捂着胸口心痛不已。

但游水而来的Steve依然端庄大气，他浮在水面上，倒影和他本身凑成了一张圣洁的图画，Bucky发现了他，抬起脖子。

Steve在鸣叫，大天鹅的声音并不婉转动听，直来直去明亮高亢，不需要Sam的好耳朵都能听出Steve的呼喊中蕴藏的深厚感情，他没有更靠近，就在那一小片水域里来回游动，一声一声地呼唤。

他们之间的安全距离没有刺激到Bucky，灰天鹅站在草丛里，立着脖颈看着Steve。

大天鹅的嘶鸣声回荡在天空下湖水之上，草丛中的身影一动也不动。


	3. Chapter 3

“Natasha！你疯了！”

就在这时，Coulson发现他的搭档已经神不知鬼不觉地抓着麻醉枪在草丛中潜伏出近百米远，如果不是他知道自己身边曾经有过一个人，而现在不见了，他根本就不会注意到草丛中有个人正悄无声息地朝着Bucky所在的位置靠近。

他们有对讲机，但Natasha现在可能没时间用，看来她打算趁着Bucky的注意力全在队长身上的时候，靠近这个敏感的大家伙。

Coulson和Sam都为她捏了一把汗，这可不是一般的冒险行为。

首先，你得靠近到足够距离打中Bucky才能保证他的安全；其次，你得确定……湖面上那只大天鹅队长发现你“打死了他久别重逢的基友后”不会杀了你。

Phil Coulson感到了前所未有的压力，Sam更是在脑门和胸口上画着十字，上帝保佑那个美女，Coulson听到他说。

“我们要随时准备支援……”Phil紧张地嘀咕，Sam点点头，他们麻利地收起自己的贵重物品——都是些精贵的仪器，然后拉出准备好的医疗包，和一些捕捉必备物品，“Steve见过我，他可能认识我，但是我不确定他发现Bucky出事以后还能保持冷静认出我来，”最后Coulson对Sam说，“到时候我挡住队长，你和Natasha抬着Bucky回车上，不管怎样先运走他再说，回头再来接我也行。”

“OK”Sam答应，“你确定你能挡住队长吗？”

Phil Coulson的眉头拧成一个结沉默了两秒钟，视死如归般：“那是我的荣幸。”

Sam嗯了一声，郑重其事地点点头，拍拍他的肩膀，两个老会员就这么心照不宣地背着包竖起耳朵等待Natasha那边的信号。

麻醉气枪的声音非常小，并且打中目标后，对方反应也需要时间，如果只是在望远镜里观察，可能会错过最佳出击时刻。

这时对讲机发出了一点儿噪音，“注意。”Natasha的声音传来，看来她已经找到了有利位置准备动手了。

对讲机安静了大约十秒钟。两个男人严阵以待。

“现在。”

Coulson和Sam就以百米赛跑的速度朝着Bucky的位置冲了过去。

Bucky疼得跳了一下，他扑扇着翅膀好像打算起飞，脚下水很浅，他奔跑得十分吃力，飞溅起的泥汤打在他身上。湖中的Steve似乎吓了一跳，停下了喊叫，因为Bucky正朝着他飞奔过来，他似乎在犹豫是躲开还是迎接——可见之前被打得那么惨还是会留下心理阴影的。

而Bucky这么飞跑了不到一百米后，就摔倒了，剧烈活动只会让麻醉药起效得更快，他脚步不稳，在泥水里扑腾着，惊叫着，这立马打消了Steve的疑虑，白色的大天鹅队长张开双翅几乎是在水里开了螺旋桨一样拍着蹼朝岸边飞奔过来。

而动保观察员们这边也早就顾不上什么隐蔽和伪装了，草丛里两条深色的线就像蛇一样朝着Bucky站着的位置窜过去，Natasha距离比较近，她再多跨几步就可以离开草丛来到浅滩，浅滩里的草稀稀落落顾名思义都是水，这对于涉水鸟类来说是理想的缓冲地带，有利于发现敌人后迅速朝湖中起飞躲避。

Natasha不敢现身，人类的突然出现只会惊吓到动物引起更激烈的挣扎，很可能导致受伤，她要等麻醉药的效果更显著一点儿。

Bucky还在挣扎，Steve的速度很快，他赶到朋友身边，弯曲着脖子企图挽起自己好友的脖颈，而Bucky已经失去了保持平衡的能力，他在地上翻滚，爬起又倒下，翅膀从一开始的奋力扇动到现在的迟钝张合，他似乎抬不起头了，Steve一边叫着一边围着他团团转，却帮不上忙，他用喙去衔动Bucky的脖子，焦急地低鸣，用头去拱起Bucky的身体，但灰天鹅根本站不稳了，趴伏在泥水里更加脏兮兮的。

“Natasha？你那边看情况怎样？”

草丛另一边的Coulson他们也赶到了，用对讲机低声喊她。

“我能看到Bucky，他呼吸没问题。”Natasha回答。

“怎么办？队长不会离开的，我们就是愿意挨打，伤到他的几率也不小。”

经常有小鸟会撞死在玻璃上，动物母亲们在维护孩子的时候不要命的情况也不少见。

Steve肯定不会放过他们。

他们三个人躲着，看到Steve简直是要疯了似的绕着Bucky转，现在两只鸟几乎一样脏了，Steve去拱他去蹭他，鸣叫的声音也越来越悲哀越来越急躁，Bucky终于完全瘫倒在地，Steve也彻底崩溃了，他嘶叫得肝胆俱裂，翅膀开合拢着Bucky的身体，紧紧地挨着他，依旧试图去移动他，对他哀叫，间或朝着四周大声长鸣，就好像在呼救。

“把队长一并麻醉带走吧。”Coulson说。

“同意。”Sam附议，Natasha默默填装弹药，明眼人都知道，他们绝对不可能在不伤到大鸟队长的前提下带走Bucky了。

*

“情况怎样？”Coulson站在Hill旁边，女专家严肃认真的脸朝他撇了一下。

“你看，”Maria Hill合起手中的一沓照片，她指着X光片上的阴影，“桡骨断裂过不止一次，这里的裂痕，仔细看，他还没有痊愈就活动了，这儿，粉碎性的，他还能飞真是奇迹，你知道他是在哪受的伤吗，尺骨有子弹擦过，他命大，这儿，我难以相信受过这么多伤的鸟还能活下来，大概是有人粗糙地给他治疗过，你看这愈合口，非常不讲究，看着都疼，我丝毫不怀疑他现在非常憎恨人类。”

Hill把手中的照片递给Coulson，照片上是剪短了羽毛好露出皮肤治疗的彩照，可以看到粉红色的皮肤上狰狞的创口愈合得十分潦草，“我推荐重新给他做个手术，把他没长齐的骨头扶正，还有皮肤，长不出羽毛的伤疤部分太宽了，如果今后他还想跟着大天鹅迁徙，最好是能够飞得和别人一样高，对吗？”Hill耸耸肩，“当然了，那样的话他又得受苦了，不管怎么说，你可以考虑一下，这是你的鸟。”

Coulson是整个保护区的观察员，虽然他一般只亲力亲为大天鹅那部分，“他们不是我的鸟，”Coulson从照片上抬起头，“他们不属于任何人。”

“你知道我的意思。”Hill抬了一下眉毛。

Coulson点点头，拿着照片离开了医疗翼。

*

被捕捉的两只大天鹅分别待在不同的笼舍，Bucky必须在室内，而体能正常的Steve则在室外笼舍，他本来就属于捕获Bucky的附带鸟员，随时可以重归野外。

眼下，麻醉的药效快要过了，Sam他们都等在笼舍外面，大家都琢磨着，要怎么才能让队长明白，Bucky没有死，只是昏迷了，而且他们很安全？

根本就是不可能完成的任务吧！

Natasha黑着脸，Sam白着脸，其他闻讯而来的保护站工作人员争相观看那个已经被神话了大天鹅队长，可是当他们看到灰不溜秋的昏迷的Steve的时候都失望地耸肩继而离开，“体形是很好，体格看上去也不错，不过也就那样了嘛。”他们小声嘀咕，虽然都是保护站富有爱心的人们，但天鹅再美看多了也就那么回事，能够让像Coulson和Sam这样痴迷的对象，居然是这个模样，大伙有点儿失落倒也情有可原。

等他们全走光，Natasha横了门口一眼，“他们没见过Steve的照片？视频？”

Sam坐在板凳上手托着下巴，面对笼子里还趴伏着的队长，像个等妈妈来接回家的小朋友一样：“看过，照片可以photoshop，视频……Coulson以前给你看过视频吗？你入会了没有？”

Natasha回忆了一下，好吧，她进站的第一天Coulson就告诉她Steve的事了，不过在她看来，视频里每一只挥舞翅膀光辉美丽的天鹅都差不多——人们喜爱一样事物不是光凭借外表，虽然那也是很重要的因素。

Natasha想，自己入会的主要因素还是Steve和Bucky的基情，嗯。

Sam扫了她一眼，心知肚明翻个白眼。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve比Bucky小一岁，Coulson的笔记里写得很清楚，Steve那一窝有三个蛋，只孵出了他一只，而那时候Bucky已经是一只快一岁龄的年轻天鹅了。

Coulson给这两只天鹅取了名字，后来他在笔记本上写下爱情电影片名一样的标题：当Steve遇到Bucky。

他之所以会注意到这些，是因为这群大天鹅正好是禽流感流行那年的重点跟踪对象，Coulson从繁殖地开始追踪这群鸟。天鹅群里不断有大鸟死去，治疗是于事无补，悲剧每周都在发生，而新生的小天鹅们就是这一系列惨剧里幸存的亮色。

基因看起来并不完美的小东西存活了下来，他那窝里三个蛋其中两个是死胎，这只瘦小的、营养不良的小家伙顽强得很，即便如此在他的父母相继死于疾病后，他的鸟生也几乎毫无希望了，那时候他才二月龄。

别的家庭不会接纳一只陌生的孤儿，他们自己的孩子就已经养育得很费力。Steve艰难地寻找食物，他很聪明，会找别的成年天鹅剩下的吃，但那远远不够，Coulson几乎都想要接手去抚养他，但这不符规矩……自然会淘汰掉不合格的产品，虚弱的小鸟就应该在年轻的时候死去，这是天地间的法则。

然而有一天，两个月大的Steve不知道怎么，可能是饿晕了，划着划着不知不觉就漂到了湖中心，小天鹅的体力非常有限，他根本无法独自游这么远的距离更不要说返回湖边了；脱力的他在水面上呛水扑腾，旁边一只年轻的腹羽还是灰棕色的雄性游过来，可能是出于好奇，可能是……觉得太吵了，伸来脖子衔起他拎出水面，丢到了自己的背上。

那就是Bucky。

大天鹅本身就像一条小船一样，天鹅父母们经常把游累了的小天鹅崽子们塞进自己的翅膀里，乘着船游水。不过……年龄最多不超过一岁的Bucky居然会这么做，还是令Coulson吃了一惊。

Steve趴在Bucky身上好一阵子才缓过气来，他毛茸茸的小脑袋从Bucky棕灰色的羽毛间伸出来东张西望，他被夹在翅膀中，安然无恙。Coulson安心地舒了一口气，他就调转脚步去追踪别的天鹅去了，他可不能整天就守着Steve不是。

后来，他发现Bucky一直和Steve在一起。

Bucky照顾Steve，不仅是分给他自己的食物，还把从父母那儿学来的觅食本领教给小朋友，一起练习游泳，教他拍打翅膀练习飞翔。

Coulson诧异极了，如果不是亲眼所见他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，天鹅群往往是个大家族，群体之间关系并不十分密切，Coulson从之前的调查记录中得知，Bucky所属的家庭曾经不止他一个孩子，但那些年龄应该与他相当的天鹅现在都不知去向。

也许是死了，Coulson叹口气，这或许能解释Bucky对小天鹅Steve的庇护——Bucky或许是他那窝里最年长的一只，并且神奇地知道要照顾弟妹？这是一个谜。

眨眼夏天结束，秋日渐晚，Coulson也结束了这次传染病跟踪治疗工作，跟随羽毛丰满的两只年轻天鹅一起，长途跋涉到了现在保护站所在的地方过冬。

几年后，就是在这片湖区的冬天，Steve长大为群落里最强壮最美好的两只大天鹅之一。

Coulson几乎可以肯定，如果没有Bucky，Steve无法在那个残酷的夏天活下来，天鹅群数量一个季度减少了三分之一，甚至有些强壮的天鹅都因为疾病而死去。

Steve和Bucky一起挺过来了。他们每年冬天都回到保护区来过冬，Coulson偶尔会露面在食物匮乏的大雪天出来给他们喂一点儿食物，Steve和Bucky在理论上是见过他很多次的。

Steve那时候还不是天鹅群的首领，他三岁了，性成熟似乎来得有点儿晚。Coulson埋伏在草丛里期待能看到他追逐异性，然后等着能拍下新出生的小天鹅。

和那篇著名的童话不一样，他们并不是一出生就是灰色的丑小鸭，刚出生的大天鹅幼崽们几乎是雪白的，根本就是一团团白色的毛丸子，即便是后来换成灰色的绒毛也还是可爱得不得了——Steve当年也是这么可爱着可爱着……就长大了，Coulson抹了一把欣慰的父母泪。

可是他“当祖父”的愿望一直没能实现，Steve就跟木头一样，有时候甚至雌鸟主动来买弄风情Steve都无动于衷，只会在湖面上若无其事地划水离开……Coulson一度怀疑他是不是有什么功能问题，也许就是娘胎里带来的毛病终于显露出来了？

倒是Bucky风流倜傥招蜂引蝶，成天吃饱了就就追着人家年轻貌美的女孩儿跑，和别的成年男性争风吃醋打架还总能打赢。Steve总是旁观的那个，不过Bucky并没有建立家庭，Coulson注意到，而大天鹅会组建牢固的伴侣关系。

他们依旧长时间地在一起混日子，白天一起觅食，中途会分开行动一会儿，到了晚上，他们一块睡在远离岸边的湖面上，脖子勾着脖子，相依相偎的身影倒映在水面上。

Steve四岁的秋天，Coulson又如往年一样去迎接天鹅们的归来，往常每年十月底，最多不会超过十一月初，天鹅们还有其他的迁徙鸟类就会陆陆续续地来到这片湖区安顿下来。

然而这一次Coulson发现天鹅群里少了一些他熟悉的天鹅，其中包括Steve，还有Bucky。

*

Steve终于醒来了，他迷迷糊糊地在地上趴着，努力地抬起头，他还站不太起来，但似乎有某种信念在催使他这么做，他伸直脖子发出虚弱无力的叫声，翅膀无力地磕在地板上，然而他仍然尝试挪动自己，看来没有什么能阻止他挣扎、鸣叫。

不远处传来脚步声，这间看似透明的屋子里进来了两个两腿动物，他们在Steve能够做出应激反应之前托起垫在他身下的草甸一样的东西把他抬了起来。

Steve在垫子上重心不稳摇摇晃晃，但他别无选择只能让这些家伙带着他离开，进了一条采光不太好的通道，接着过了一扇门，这儿光线又变得很好，但是房间很小，接着他看见了Bucky。

“我的朋友！”

假如有人能听懂大天鹅的语言，他当时也许是这么喊出来的。

而那只卧在墙边，绑着药味布条的大天鹅对他们的靠近没有反应。

至少Steve被放在了Bucky身边，他蹭过去紧紧挨着对方右边的翅膀，药效未尽的他把鸟喙伸过去擦擦友人的头顶，蓝眼睛[1]警惕地观察到送他进来的两个奇怪生物走了出去，还关上了门。

动物们对生命本能地敏感，他知道Bucky活着，羽毛温暖心脏搏动，虽然他朋友的眼睛闭着，整个一动不动。

但Steve安静下来，就这么倚着对方，大脑袋在Bucky背上找了个熟悉的凹陷枕着，那就是翅膀中间，虽然他试了好几次才找到位置——大概是因为现在对方的左翅被奇怪的东西包扎得很紧的缘故，最后他终于安份地歇好了，一如他小时候整个窝在对方背上一样，就好像找到了他的归宿。


	5. Chapter 5

这是一个观察室，用来安置需要治疗和恢复的动物，墙上有一面玻璃供医生们观察动物状态，Coulson和他的同事们就站在玻璃后。

咔嚓咔嚓的相机快门声后，“很高兴我们达成共识。”他对Maria Hill说，因为后者一开始并不同意让“家属”进入病房。

“虽然不想让我的病人遭受二次伤害，但我也不想多增加一个病人。”Hill耸耸肩，她的美貌和Natasha不相伯仲，实际上她看上去更冷一些，但Natasha却得到了私底下的“黑寡妇”之名，男人们对于剥夺了他们射击和体能优势的女人，总是更爱更恨一些不是吗。

“真不敢相信你居然在手术期间给Steve做了体检，居然不叫上我？”Sam一边翻着手里的资料一边忿忿不平地抱怨，“我也想给他量翼展！我也想给他测颈长！我——”

“你当时是手术室助手Sam，你可是个大忙人。”Coulson得意地说，他脸上很少出现这样不带修饰的表情，他是个内敛的中年人，真的。

“哦天呐你还给他拓了脚蹼印！”Sam翻到一页又喊起来，然后满怀期待地歪头，“你印了多少份？”

Natasha和Hill互相看了一眼，用白眼来对应迷男们的爱好最恰当不过了。

“如果你告诉我你还收集他掉落的羽毛，我也不会吃惊的。”Hill干巴巴地评价。

Coulson转动眼珠看了她一眼，纹丝不动。

“你在开玩笑吗，”Sam说，“Steve的换羽期不在我们这，不然我肯定Phil会有他全套换下来的羽毛。”

“还有Bucky的。”Coulson补充道。

“是啊……为什么他们不到我们这儿再换羽呢。”两个男人叹息。

Hill无视了他们，抬起手看看手表：“麻药失效还需要一段时间，这儿就交给你们了。”说着，她和Natasha一起朝外走去，“你们去哪？”两个男人奇怪地问，因为全世界最美好的东西都在这间屋子里呢不是吗，还亲密靠在一起呢，真是小可爱。

而两个女人压根都不想理会他们。

“和我说说那只追着你的游隼。”走出门去的时候Hill这么说。

*

可是还没能走出两道门，一个穿着白大褂的男人就穿过她们冲了进来：“醒了吗？他醒了吗？”两个女人跟在他身后也跑进来，一副被搞懵了的样子。

“Bruce！怎么了？”Coulson上前问，可是这位叫Bruce的男人直接跑进了笼舍，Steve在门被打开的一瞬就从Bucky身上抬起头来，他在男人靠近的时候蹿起来，厉声叫着半张着翅膀挡在了Bucky前面，一副气势汹汹的样子。

“哦！”Bruce没有预料到这个，他吓得后退了好几步，撞在了跟进来的Coulson身上。

“呃……抱歉，无意冒犯！”这个黑发的中年人低头看了一下被他踩的Coulson的脚，却两掌竖在胸前对天鹅说，他个子不高，白大褂边缘磨损严重，戴着一副黑框眼镜看上去人畜无害。

“到底怎么了？”这间屋子本来就很小，根本容不下两个人以上，所以Sam他们都在打开的门口探头探脑。

“血液测试刚刚出结果！”Bruce回头对Coulson喊着，“嗷！”他叫了一声，原来是Steve啄了一口他的腿，“嗷！抱歉！对不起！哦，我们还是出去说！嘿！别咬我了！”

他们俩推推搡搡地挤出了门，Bruce摘下眼镜吐了口气：“你们怎么让Steve也待在里面？万一他们打闹呢？绷带可不是万能的！那家伙翅膀里还固定着钢筋呢！”

“好了好了，你先说一下，血液测试怎么回事？”几个可说是业界各行翘楚的工作人员——Coulson、Hill、Sam、Natasha围了过来，一个个不是手支着腰就是交叉在胸前都如临大敌的模样，因为他们都知道以Bruce Banner的性格不是大事根本不会这么咋咋呼呼的，他就是刚才给Bucky动手术的医生。

“非常糟糕——我没有想到，如果早知道是这样，我不会同意你们给他上麻药的！上帝，他是Zola那儿逃出来的鸟！”

听到这个名字的人除了Natasha都脸色一变，Bruce Banner从大褂胸口袋里掏出一张单子展开，长得很像医院里给病人开的化验单，上面有各种外行看不懂的数据。

他的手指戳着纸张：“看到这一项药物残留了吗？完全超标了！Phil你说过他很凶暴？对吧？他不是自愿的！他神经紧张无法应付任何变化，可怜的孩子，麻药一开始可能不会引起太多反应——我看他被麻醉枪击中后各项身体指标都正常，基础血检也没问题才同意的手术——可是……”Banner博士两手抱着头原地转了半圈，“我应该早些进一步检查的，你们得赶紧把他弄出来！快！送到我的手术室来！马上！”他又不容置疑地食指一戳，焦急地探头看了看玻璃后面，“晚了就麻烦了，快！”

他一把抢过被Hill他们拿过去看的化验单跑掉了。

被留下的所有人互相看了一眼，平地惊雷一样他们争先恐后地喊着：“哦上帝！”

Sam和Coulson冲进屋子，顶住Steve雷霆暴雨一般的鸟喙攻击把依旧不省鸟事的Bucky身下的担架抬起来，“Natasha！Maria！控制一下队长！嗷！天啊！这可真疼！嘿是我！是我！Phil Coulson！给你喂食过的！朋友！”

他们手忙脚乱地护着Bucky的担架在Natasha和Hill的掩护下挤出这间屋子，带着一身的伤，一溜小跑朝着Banner博士的手术室跑去，Steve被关在了屋子里，Natasha和Hill狼狈地靠在门上，喘着气。

门后的动静就好像那不是一只大天鹅而是头狼什么的，要是他体形大一点儿可能连门都关不住他。

但至少唯一的好处是……这间屋子里有缓冲设备，为了避免受伤而紧张的动物们伤害到自己，墙面都有软包——很像人类精神病人的房间。

“我可不知道里面能经得起他几回折腾，上一次这屋子看起来很脆弱是因为一头暴怒的美洲獾。”Hill撩了一下额发，不乐观地说。

“Zola是谁？”Natasha终于找到了机会询问。

“哦你不知道，Zola，那个纳粹！”Hill咬牙切齿，“是国际利益集团操控的动物实验盈利组织的头头，如果不是因为他简直不是人，我得承认他的专业水准是业界一流的，就比Erskine教授差一点儿——你知道Erskine吧？”

“当然，他那么有名我还是知道的。”Natasha点点头。

“是的，Zola，那个东西，在动物实验这方面，你知道，一些药物采用动物做前期试验不可避免，但我们会尽可能不去刺激他们的痛阈值，对吗，但那个恶棍……他喜欢用稀有的、少见的基因来做他不可见人的实验——那样能让他该死的研究更高端一丁点儿吗！我们不止一次发现过被他染指的濒危物种了，没有一次结果乐观，Nat，那些孩子都在痛苦中死去。上帝……Bucky居然落到了他手里，哦那可怜的家伙，他是怎么逃出来的……我得去看看，你能守住Steve吗？”

“嗯。”Natasha点了一下头，在军队里的意思是你去吧这里交给我。


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha突然发现里面的Steve安静了，原本她还已经做好了持久战的准备，她一骨碌站起来从玻璃里张望，Steve白色的身躯瘫倒在门边，微微颤抖着。

“该死！”Natasha咬牙，这家伙不会是伤到了吧！

她急忙掏出身后的对讲机，“Nat呼叫Phil，Steve不动了，叫个人过来看一下，完毕。”

她不确定自己是否应该打开门，毕竟她完全不懂鸟类医学，她可能什么也做不了——并且最好不要做，如果是骨折什么的原因，非专业贸然移动可能会造成二次损伤，她最近可是在恶补动保相关的知识，这些和人类的急救准则差不多。

但她无法忍受隔着玻璃看着什么也不做，她放在门把上的手犹豫了一瞬，还是打开了门。

就在她准备俯身查看的时候，头顶上就好像是掠过了一架小型直升机，鹅掌还在她头脑袋上踩了一脚。

“嗷！Steve你这个小骗子！”Natasha以她在部队里锻炼出来的反应都没能赶上大天鹅队长的飞跃速度，她只能跟着那只扇着翅膀跑得飞快的天鹅跑过走廊——撞翻了两个工作人员，一直奔进大厅，沿途打翻了一株盆栽，扫掉了三张桌子上的摆设，大天鹅一路披荆斩棘。

Natasha身后已经跟了小半个工作站的人，有人手里拿着一只大笼子，为了把Steve赶进原来的房间竭尽全力，这又不是什么苍蝇，对吧，那可是一头重达十公斤以上的成年雄性大天鹅，虽然他脱离麻醉药效才不到一刻钟。

四个成年人在一个封闭环境里都控制不住他，简直匪夷所思。

Natasha站在一地狼藉的大厅里，收到了对讲机里传来的Coulson的语音：“队长没事吧！队长还好吗！Natasha？”

“他很好，不能更好了，我被骗了，完毕。”

“哦！那就好！！感谢上帝！”

Natasha翻个白眼，被骗了可一点儿也不好，但另一项是挺好的，好吧：“他已经跑出来了，都抓不住他，怎么解决。完毕。”

“跑出来了？哦……好吧，聪明的Steve……”对讲机里传来杂音，好像是Sam远远地在说：“好样的！”

“闭嘴。”Natasha冷冷地说，她看向大堂，这儿是一个公共办公区域，用来接待群众送来的受伤动物、初步诊断、供人休息和办公的多功能大厅，只是现在并没有外人来；而Steve站在一张桌子上愤怒地叫着，有三个人站在一旁喘气，形成僵持状态。

“小心一点儿，Nat，大天鹅有攻击成年人致骨折的案例，我毫不怀疑队长能做得更好……”

更好？你确定你是人类吗Coulson先生？

“相信我，他能戳瞎你们的眼睛，不要贸然靠近他。”Coulson接着说，Natasha下意识点点头，她的额头正隐隐作痛，一个同事用棉花沾了点儿药水擦她的额头。

她流血了。

“哦，等等，你去我办公室，桌面上有上次收集的Bucky的声频，你公放，看能不能把他吸引到手术室这儿来，Maria过去你那边了，情况有点儿麻烦，Nat，Bucky醒来了，我们需要Steve的帮助，完毕。”

Natasha回答收到，重新插好对讲机，她推掉了给她擦伤口的同事的手，朝着Coulson的办公室跑去。

*

这一招的确管用，Natasha拿着录音机，里面放着被提取出来的Bucky的叫声，Steve就真的跟着她过来了，而且还在试图和机器里的Bucky交流，他一边叫着一边跑，没有丝毫迟疑。Maria Hill跟在Steve身后，本来她是要确保能堵住Steve回去的路，但现在看来完全没有必要。

他们穿过一条走廊，尽头就是手术室，Coulson站在门口迎接，他们闪身进去，Steve也就跟了进来。

他们进的是手术室的观察间，神盾站是一个很完备的保护站，可以说是业界标准，每年这儿都会接待几批来实习的相关专业学生，他们要参观学习，给动物们做手术自然是很重要的一个见习项目。

所以那面玻璃很大，成年人可以无障碍观看到里面医生的操作。而对于一只天鹅来说——身高和十岁小孩差不多的大天鹅，只要抬头就能看到里面。

Bucky全身都被固定在台子上以防意外，他已经醒来，但浅蓝色的眼睛半眯着一动不动。

“Bruce想办法弄醒了他，心跳一直没有回到正常水平，他看起来很绝望。”Coulson在一旁说。

“实验动物经常这样，一遍又一遍地被刺激，被麻醉被唤醒，他们会失去求生欲望，那很危险，”Maria接口，“该死的Zola。”

Steve跳上了玻璃前的一张小桌子——这是Coulson他们临时搬来的，大天鹅队长第一时间发现了躺在手术台上的Bucky。

Steve试图冲过去，跳起来在玻璃上扑棱着翅膀，惊叫着，看到几个白色的两腿动物在他的Bucky身上动来动去，叫得更厉害了，他甚至注意到了玻璃旁边的门，他似乎能意识到那儿才能进去，但他攻击门的意图被Natasha察觉了，立马堵在了他的路上，差一点儿又要开打。

Bruce Banner听到了叫声，回过头看了一下，和做助手的Sam说了什么，他们把手术台连着的一堆仪器都推了过来，靠近玻璃这一边，这个动静让Steve的注意力又回到了玻璃上，急吼吼地想要钻过玻璃去。

Bucky应该是听到了Steve的声音，也看到了那巨大的几乎挡住整面玻璃的白色身影，所有人都注意到他的眼珠上瞬膜滑过，Bruce拉下自己的口罩，对着站在外面的他们说：“嘿，看来有用。”

隔着玻璃，声音有些沉闷，Natasha知道了对讲机里Sam的说话杂音是怎么回事了。

“去给他消个毒，”Bruce指指Steve，“我们要采取一点儿……非常规手法，伙计们。”

“了解。”Coulson说着，掏出医用橡胶手套。


	7. Chapter 7

“麻醉药差点成为安定剂，一想到Bucky差一点儿点就在我们不知道的时候死掉了我就……天啊我会被Steve憎恨一辈子的。”Coulson擦了一把头上的汗。

其他几个人都累得不轻，光是把Steve哄骗进消毒室就花了大功夫，还要阻止他伤到Bucky。虽然萎靡不振的灰天鹅在Steve到来后仿佛恢复了一点儿生机，他会眨眼，喉咙里发出一些吞咽似的声音。

Steve既聪明又胆大，在他发现这些直立生物并没有要伤害他的意思以后，就放松了警戒，这对鸟来说太不容易，个子小的野生鸟类与体型庞大的人类近距离接触的时候，立马心脏病发都很正常。

医生阻止他太过靠近Bucky，重复几次后，他似乎就明白了，他不再攻击人，收起了翅膀绕着Bucky走来走去，直到手术结束，医生给Bucky围了一个大笼子，Steve就守在笼子外面，找着时机就想把头伸进去和Bucky的头靠在一起。

如此一顿兵荒马乱之后，两只大天鹅终于又在小型观察房里安顿下来，所有人都重重地呼出一口气。

大家挤在外面透过玻璃看着这一幕，“你觉得Bucky认出Steve了吗？”闻讯送来了中和剂的Stark药业CEO， Pepper Potts小姐人称小辣椒，这位美丽的金发女士一边抹着眼泪，一边问。

“我觉得他应该是认识的？”Coulson耸肩，“他只对Steve有反应，我们给他放了其他天鹅的声效，他一点儿意识都没有，甚至Steve的录音都没效果，我也不知道他怎么能辨别出那是录音还是真身，但是Steve出现在他面前的时候，他就有反应了，真的，那就像一个奇迹……童话故事也不过如此。”Coulson叹了一口气，Sam靠在他身后幸福地咕噜了一下。

“可是他之前还攻击过队长？你在电话里说的。”

“是啊……我也不清楚，也许是你们带来的中和剂起作用了，我得感谢Tony，他真的针对Zola做了中和剂！可上次他还那么不耐烦，我差点都打他了。”Coulson这么说着，想起来，“我得给他打个电话……”

“哦不用了，”小辣椒在这间人挤人的小屋子里完全没有必要地压低声音说，“他现在应该在来这儿的路上，我就小声告诉你一下，他可是个隐藏很深的队长迷，虽然他很努力让自己看起来不像是会为动物们着迷的人，自从你和他说过Steve以后，他在你们的粉丝论坛里注册了好几个马甲，哦别说是我告诉你的。”

噗哧，包括Bruce在内所有人都笑起来，大家疲累，却轻松又惬意。

“好了，我们去休息一下，在这吃晚饭吧Pepper，保护站后面那座山的傍晚你还没见过，晚霞美极了……”这么说着，Maria Hill正要打开门，突然Natasha做了一个嘘的手势，他们停下，看向玻璃。

一直趴着没动的Bucky在笼子里晃动了一下，他微微抬起头，左右看了看，Steve急切地又朝着笼子靠过去，即使他已经不能再靠得更紧了，他的羽毛在笼子上勒出痕迹，修长的脖子在栏杆空隙里上下耸动，在玻璃外听不到太大声音，但他肯定是在鸣叫。

Bucky把脖子伸过来，Steve急切地探头过去碰他，他们挨了挨，就不得不放弃，Bucky还无法长时间抬着脖子，他几乎全身都绑着绷带只有脚和脖子可以移动，可他朝着Steve的方向挪了挪，非常不稳，看着令人担心，人类们都捏了一把汗，但Bucky还是成功了，他挪动脚掌把自己沉重的身躯朝着笼子边缘移了不到十公分，就筋疲力尽地再一次趴下。

但这几公分的距离，已经足够他们弯曲自己修长的脖颈，紧紧地勾在一起，扣成一个白灰色的结。

“哦上帝。”

终于有人哭出了声。


	8. Chapter 8

Nick Fury结束了为期半个月的世界环保组织论坛，马上将回到神盾保护站，刚好可以赶上这起“拯救大天鹅计划”的尾声。Bucky的问题彻底搞清楚后治疗走上轨道，现在他只等翅膀伤好，补充一下营养，估计三个月后就可以放归野外，还赶得上天鹅群朝北边的迁徙日期。而且有Steve的帮助，Coulson他们完全不担心放生后生存问题。

可是，他们这才放下了不到一个晚上的心，又因为新问题的出现而提了起来。

他们发现，没人能给Bucky换药。

一开始是Bruce Banner亲自上阵，毕竟你知道这可是Bucky，Steve的……好朋友，天鹅群里曾经最动人心弦的大天鹅之一，Coulson虽然没有贬低别的工作人员的意思，但他肯定会因为Bruce把这么重要的任务转手给别人而怀恨在心，嗯Banner博士是这么觉得的。

第二天一早，他去查房，来到安顿Bucky和Steve的“双人病房”，发现观察室已经等了一堆人他差点儿挤不进去。

“虽然我爱他们，但是我觉得我的眼睛要瞎掉了。”Sam说。

Bruce很好奇，他挤过去，Maria给他让了位置：“小心眼睛。”她走出去之前提示道。

玻璃前，Natasha正在按着快门，横了Sam一眼：“瞎了还点什么赞，别去论坛回帖，别收藏，别转发。”

“哟喝！美人你脾气有点儿大，不过还是很赞，有没有想法来我公司？”

“Fury要发现你在这儿挖角会杀了你的，Tony。”Bruce发现Tony Stark居然也在，真是稀客。

“我眼睛也要瞎掉了，但我还是得拍照，版主任务，谢绝打扰。”Natasha冲着Stark集团的大Boss勾起嘴角做了个假笑，面无表情回到相机取景框前去。

“Nick还在飞机上而且他不能杀我，我刚救了你们家的可爱小鸟们要叫我爱神丘比特，没有我他们就只能生死相隔——”叫Tony的总裁个子也不高——大概和Bruce差不多，忽略他价格昂贵的内增高鞋底的话，帅气的相貌修剪得体的小胡子配上修身西装倒也显得风度翩翩，他语速飞快，“——而无法这样甜蜜地相亲相爱闪瞎人眼啦哇哦我真是干了件大好事，我觉得我会上天堂。”

Bruce这才终于透过玻璃看到那“甜蜜相亲相爱闪瞎人眼”的一对。

一晚过去，Bucky已经完全贴在了笼子的右边栏杆上，和Steve的羽毛挤压在一起，忽略掉微小的笼子栏杆表面积，他们可以说完全就是毫无障碍地紧贴着。而Bucky的两边翅膀都和他的身体绑定了，这是Bruce亲手做的，只绑定一边可能会让他失去平衡而摔到，那样反而不利于行动，不如两边都固定住。

而大天鹅常用的睡觉方式是把头插进自己翅膀下面缩起来，又保暖又舒服，问题就来了，Bucky的翅膀都和身体绑起来了没有空隙放头啦。

可是Steve和他贴在一起，Steve有翅膀。

于是Bucky的头就穿过栏杆，塞进了Steve的翅膀夹缝里。

而Steve似乎也比较喜欢这边翅膀，就变成了现在这一幕，Bucky的头搭在Steve的头上一起塞在那雪白毛绒围成的翅窝里。

如果这是两个人类，大概是他们的头都枕在一条屈起的胳膊上鼻子对着鼻子嘴对着嘴。

昨天闹腾了一天，想必是累坏了。

他们还在睡觉。

Bruce觉得自己也要瞎掉了。

*

“好吧，好吧，Sam，等他们醒来通知我一声，我要换药。”Bruce揉着眉头，突然他发现少了一个人，“Phil呢？他居然不在？”

“他来了，他疯了，他走了。”Natasha言简意赅。

“哦他有点儿情况要处理，在三叉河道那边，我来的时候他正赶过去。”来自Sam好心注解。

到了下午的时候，Banner博士被告知那两只大天鹅已经吃过东西了，他正是可以去换药的时候。

他就小心翼翼去了。

昨天参与了治疗或者搬运甚至只是和天鹅Steve有过哪怕几分钟近距离接触的人，今天大早来上班都满嘴哎哟哟，有的夸张说自己差点骨折了，有的撩起衣服给别人看青得发紫的淤痕；Hill说她今早起来血压一高挤得头上的肿包都要炸了，Romanoff额头两块邦迪，Coulson和Sam大概是觉得全身都是荣誉勋章，至于主治医生Banner博士，他庆幸自己皮糙肉厚，虽然下蹲的时候真的有点儿痛苦。

所以他叫上助手Sam，分好了工，谁先用防暴盾牌隔开Steve，谁赶紧进去拎起笼子出去，然后就在玻璃前面换药，让Steve全程围观，这样搞上两三次后，大鸟应该就会习惯了，嗯，他们商量得好好的，穿上消毒服，Sam拿好了盾牌，他们做好了万全的准备。

就好像那间房子里不是两只天鹅在互相梳理羽毛，用鸟喙摩蹭着彼此的头顶和脖颈，而是两个杀手在擦着枪支磨着弯刀一样。

咔嚓，他们轻轻把门推开了一条缝。

Bucky一听到动静，立马就紧张了起来，而Steve本来只是一只鸟在不明情况下惯例的警戒，但Bucky不安地动了动，他没有做什么，也没有发出声音，但谁也不知道那瞬间空气中是否有某种信息素，迫使Steve突然暴躁起来。Bruce虽然主业是医生，但他可不止一个博士头衔，从Steve充满厉色的蔚蓝眼睛、张开双翅的姿态，和他颈项弯曲的弧度都可以看出，这只强壮的大天鹅已经做出了战斗准备，誓把敌人驱赶出自己的领地，谁也别想越过他的身躯接触到Bucky。

野生动物们在体内本能的驱使下，什么都做得出。

聪明如Banner博士，第一时间退了回去关上门。

Sam被他推得趔趄：“我的天，昨天明明他已经对我们没有敌意了的！？这是怎么回事？”

“呼……”Bruce叹口气，“不知道，但昨天Bucky神智还不清醒，和现在不一样。”他回头看一下玻璃里面，Steve还瞪着他们呢。

“可是我甚至没有听到Bucky发出声音。”Sam这种鸟语专家自然会比较关注专业相关的东西。

“我也不知道，叫Maria来看看，她比我专业。”说着，他们掏出了熟悉的对讲机。

一边汇报情况，医生一边想，这只天鹅的确……好吧Coulson是对的，真是让人又爱又恨……不起来，那股子执着劲儿简直了。

*

动物行为专家Maria Hill目光毒辣，她穿上隔离服走进病房试了一下水，出来关上门以后说：“原因出在Bucky身上，那家伙如果自己能动，估计我们的眼珠子都被戳出来了，还轮的上Steve动手？”黑发的冷艳女人取下帽子甩了一下刘海，“噢我的头都要炸了。你看Bucky的脖子，哦那线条真好看，看到肌线没，他很紧张，人类对他造成的影响太大了，短期内无法解除这种应激心态；而他一紧张，Steve就跟着紧张，我们该怎么办？”

怎么办？

Bruce和Sam面面相觑。


	9. Chapter 9

当站长回到保护站，面对的就是这么一群苦恼困惑挫败的下属们。

“我记得最近雨量不低于平均值，湖水干了？发生疫情了？”Nick Fury抬起自己的小行李箱示意是不是要来个人给他接个风，他一个人从飞机场孤零零地回来就算了，到家了都没人理他。

围在大厅里的人眨眨眼看着他。

“嘿头儿。”Natasha耸一下左肩，其他人就好像都被她代表了，一个个招呼都不用打，Bruce Banner干脆就只抬头看了他一下可能都意识不到他的存在又低头下去沉思状，Nick深觉被冒犯。

Hill啧了一声（嘿我还是你Boss吗）走过来接走了他那个不大的行李箱，转手就放到地上，Fury瞪着她。

“我们现在有麻烦，老大，”Maria Hill摆了一下头，领着他走向大家的小圈子，Nick干笑一声：“谁又开始约会了，我再也不会伪装成特工头头欺骗你们的时髦值女友，或者男友。”

“没有人约会，还有，你的伪装糟糕透了。”Maria拿起了大家低头在看的iPad——拿到手才发现不是，屏幕上显示着一个监控画面。

两只大天鹅一只在笼子里，受伤了，另一只在围着笼子转圈，Nick看到，外面的那只把脖子伸进笼子，喙部蹭过趴伏在那儿的天鹅身上的绷带，然后被趴着的那个反头一啄，受了惊吓般缩回去，再一次绕着笼子转圈。

Fury完全搞不懂，他抬起头看看他的同事，大家一脸期待地看着他。

Nick Fury揉了揉自己有伤的左眼眉毛，他那只眼睛的瞳孔是白灰色的，旧伤。

“别告诉我这两个大家伙就是Coulson心心念念的宝贝，Steve我记得，哪一个是？”

“健康的那个。”

“白色的那个。”

“鸡婆的那个。”

其他人都转头看Tony，“怎么了，他是很烦人啊你看，一看就是多管闲事的料。”Stark撇着嘴抗议。

“这个人怎么在这？”Nick Fury扫视了一下他的工作人员，严肃地问。

“嘿，你这是欢迎赞助的态度吗，你这是对待维修你家所有设备提供药品和后备支援的Stark集团英明神武董事长的态度吗？”Tony Stark努了努嘴，“你手里拿着的还是我的Spad呢，小心我剥夺你的观赏权。”

Nick Fury不赞同的眼神扫向Hill，后者实在地说：“他的是未发售加大升级版，比较好看，你看像素都高很多也轻很多。”

好吧，Nick Fury皱着眉又低下头看了Tony一眼：“回头报个内部采购价给我。”

“我就知道。”Tony得意地翻个白眼。

“笼子里那只叫Bucky，”Bruce等不下去了，“他是从Zola的实验室里逃出来的，我们现在也不知道他怎么办到的不过，昨天刚解决了药物残留的问题，但现在他排斥我们给他换药，没人能走进那间病房，后果是你看Natasha的头。”

“看到了。”Nick Fury简略地回答，头也不抬。

Nick Fury自己亲自招的人马，他很清楚Natasha Romanoff可能是他们工作站里综合战斗水平最高的人员了——除了被激怒的Banner博士以外，这个平时温文尔雅的医生要是被惹火了……回到正题，“距离换药时间还有多久？”

“一个小时，二十四小时内换药是最好的，你知道。”Bruce接过平板，又埋头思考起来。

“战斗人员是Steve，”Sam耸肩，“Bucky恨谁，Steve就攻击谁，不得不说他们配合得很好，好搭档。”一番话尽显脑残粉本质。

“Phil还没回来？”Nick走向那间现在是重点对象的病房，后面跟着一队人马，“在路上，一直在要求实时直播换药过程但我拒绝了。”Hill说。

“干得好。”他们来到了消毒区，Nick脱掉自己的黑色大衣，走进杀菌室，他可是从国外回来，还坐着飞机横穿了太平洋。

等他们一切准备完毕，Hill让他穿上无菌衣，Nick Fury接过衣服的手停顿了一下，“逃出了Zola的实验室？”他突然说。

Bruce和Sam点点头，“怎么了？”Hill问。

“全世界每个实验室里穿的都和这个一样。”Fury说。

*

Nick Fury穿着一件黑色经过消毒的衣服，蹲在Steve和Bucky的病房门外，“如果情况乐观，我们就直接在里面换药。”Fury回头对Sam说，一样全身黑的Sam蹲在他身后抱着手里的工具药品点点头。

接着Fury扭开了门，他们蹲着小步小步地挪进了病房，就好像两只大型滚圆的褐色鹌鹑那样滑稽。

其他人站在玻璃前密切观望，只见里面两只鸟摆出了鸟类常有的好奇和困惑的姿态——他们的头可爱地微微歪斜像人类小孩一样，鸟类可以像机械造物一样卡槽式移动头部，他们变换着角度和方向观察这莫名的情况，直到两个黑人挪进去关上了门，Steve都没有什么过激反应，Bucky也只是有点儿困惑式紧张。

“我感到了浓烈的无色人种歧视。”玻璃后的Tony Stark手叉在胸前忿忿不平。

“谁叫Zola出了名的有色人种恐惧症，纳粹不是吗，他的实验室里肯定没有非裔。”Hill苦笑一下。

“天哪开始了？”突然插进来的是Coulson，他风尘仆仆地赶了回来，“怎么样，怎么样！我赶上了吗？”

他挤开抗议的Tony霸占了玻璃前最有利的位置，看到Nick正在打开笼子四个角的搭扣展开栏杆，大天鹅Steve站在一旁警惕地守着他们；他时不时用鸟喙去啄一啄这两个人类，衔他们的衣服，这里戳一下那里戳一下，试探看看两个奇怪的活物会不会有什么反应，这在某种程度上也是在替Bucky排除疑虑；他下嘴不重，并不疼，Sam和Nick只是温柔地推开了Steve骚扰一般的啄咬专注于手上的工作。

换药的时候Bucky有些惊痛但经验丰富的两位保护人员有效控制了他的应激反应，两只大鸟都紧张但没有产生太大的对抗，不出意外“有色组合”会成功完成使命。

“哦Sam！Nick！那两个幸运的家伙！”Phil Coulson低声喊道，突然他好像想起了什么转过头，“呃……你的海藻……还是什么海底泥什么的面膜还有剩吗Maria？”

往常一样靠在玻璃旁边举着自己摄像仪器的Natasha噗哧一下。“你没救了。”Tony翻了个大白眼脑门磕在玻璃边的墙上。

“都是你的了，Phil。”Maria Hill笑着回答。


	10. Chapter 10

而事实是，后来几乎所有在大天鹅粉丝会里注册的神盾站会员们，人人都试了一把涂黑脸混进换药队伍，享受一下Steve和Bucky的“亲吻骚扰”。

近距离接触偶像的机会谁要放过呢？嗯？就连Tony都叽叽咕咕一肚子牢骚抱怨地穿上了黑色消毒装，他拒绝了涂抹而是干脆戴上了抢银行的黑头套，兴趣盎然地近距离围观了一回。

不过由于他手欠地试图伸手调戏Bucky而被Steve狠狠咬了一口后，眼泪婆娑地在Bruce给他包扎的时候对Pepper说他要退会，而导致所有人都明目张胆地开始用会员笑话取乐他，导致他差不多有三天都没来保护站报道。

是的，到后来，连Bucky都习惯了这群人总是来维护他的健康了，他也是一只聪明的大鸟，他能感到自己的翅膀在一天一天变好，疼痛在消减，不再觉得浑身乏力，精神也越来越好了。

每天他们醒来，观察室另一边的小门就会打开，送进新鲜的食物和水。Steve如果愿意，他可以顺着没关的门所连接的一条通道，走到开放式笼舍里去散散心——也就是Steve最开始被搁置的地方，那是一栋对他来说较大的玻璃房子，里面模拟了野外环境，还有一个活水池塘，虽然大小远远不够Steve起飞，也正好免得他撞在天花板下的网子上。

这儿可以让鸟类们比较舒适地度过住院时光，而且也有利于它们的动物社交，因为这栋玻璃别墅里往往不会只有一只鸟，他们都是因为这样那样的原因被观察员们带了回来，有的可能有点儿伤势，有的大概是有心理疾病，这样的开放笼舍神盾站有一排，毕竟……总不能把一只游隼和他的食物鸠鸽放在一个笼子里对吧。

一开始，Bucky身边围着的栏杆没有撤掉，Steve好奇地看着小门打开着，有潮湿的泥土气味从门洞里飘进来，连Bucky都闻到了，他躁动了一阵，笨拙地挪动身体，他还没有适应缺少翅膀维持平衡的行动，伤口也会痛，他最后还是得挫败地趴着。

工作人员们是一片好意，他们想着Steve整天陪伴他不能活动的朋友，对身心健康都没好处，就开放了那扇小门，但Steve一次也没有出去过，甚至当Bucky闻到那自由的风，起伏自己修长的颈项去捕捉那一屡新鲜气息时，Steve都纹丝不动，就好像要在Bucky身边孵出一窝坑。

他每天最喜欢做的事，是帮Bucky梳理绷带外灰黄色的羽毛，就好像那样能让备受折磨的被羽恢复洁白一样，他乐此不疲，最后会被烦了的朋友啄几下，他就缩回脖子起身在小房间里转转。过一会儿再窝回去。

如此循环往复每一天。

“这样的生活……我还是不发表评论了。”负责每天来给他们拍摄日记照的Natasha一脸木然。

“是甜蜜，如果他真是Bucky的丈夫。”毕竟现在还没能在生物学上确定他们是否真是一对所以Coulson还是在描述上留了余地。

“嗯，他是个甜蜜的丈夫。”Sam附议。

“但Bucky也是Steve的丈夫，他对Steve就没有那么黏糊。”Natasha显然更欣赏Bucky的性格。

Coulson闻言皱起了眉头，他开始翻阅他脑海里的大天鹅记事本了。

“以前……不是这样的。”半晌，对着玻璃Phil Coulson说。

*

Bucky比Steve大一岁，而且Bucky是在父母双全的环境下成长起来的，他知道怎么躲避天敌，怎么寻找食物，怎么隐匿行踪，他被教授了全套自然世界的生存法则。

然而Steve没有，他二月龄就失去了双亲，被Bucky从溺水的死亡边界拎出来以后，按道理他应该成为Bucky的小跟班——假如这只大天鹅愿意当他的代理父母的话。

但实际上，情况却有点儿不符逻辑。

Steve是个很奇怪的鸟孩子，他虽然会跟着Bucky学着怎么用嘴在泥地里掘出植物的根茎，也会跟Bucky一块练习游水姿势，晚上还会睡在Bucky的身上埋在他羽毛里一起漂浮在湖中心，但Steve好像总是在盼望着能够早日自立更生。

白天他们一起行动，只要Bucky一不注意，这灰色的小东西就自己越走越远毫无畏惧。有一次，大概五月龄的小天鹅Steve甚至跑到了芦苇丛的边缘，再过去一点儿都要到狐狸的地盘了，不过Steve在这儿碰到了一只觅食的弗吉尼亚秧鸡，好在这种鸟体形也不大，以为他是来抢食的就和Steve打了一架——或者说打了Steve一顿，最后还是Bucky顺着他们的动静找了过来，把他给救了回去。

如果当时他碰上的不是鹤形目体型最小的秧鸡而是其他的随便一种大鸟，结果都不会是啄掉一些羽毛这么轻微。

Coulson那一回全程围观了，因为他老远就听到Bucky在呼喊，循着声音摸过去，果然是Bucky又在找他的小天鹅，这种情况不知道发生了多少回，Coulson那段时间都要能从满湖的天鹅叫声里分辨出Bucky呼叫Steve的声音啦。

而他之所以会给Steve取名叫Steve，就是因为Bucky叫他的时候，有点儿像“tive—tive—”的发声，再加上大天鹅天生略微暗哑的喉音，Coulson越听越像是Steve，所以他就愉快地把那只幼小但活泼好动的丑小鸭叫了Steve。

Bucky真的很爱他的小鸟，Coulson那时欣慰地观察到，他把Steve照顾得很好。

“那为什么你要叫他Bucky？”听到这儿Natasha柔声问，“是因为Steve叫他Bucky吗？”

Sam吸着鼻子摇摇头叹口气，“你不知道？”Coulson回答，“美国队长Steve当然是和Bucky在一起啦！他一无所有的时候只有Bucky！不叫Bucky叫什么？”

“像Natasha这样的女孩不看漫画，”Sam辩解，“她可以在现实中找到像美国队长一样的男友，为什么还要去看漫画？”

*

就这样，Bucky的伤势便在神盾保护站的热心工作人员的努力下，得以稳定下来，随着时间的推移，他五花大绑一般的绷带终于可以缩减了，而围住他避免受伤的栏杆也可以撤掉了，这时候，他才终于和Steve一起，第一次通过那扇小门，奔往那片小小的，久违的开放笼舍。

这个“公园”面积虽然不大，但对他们来说，真的算是个很不错的适合散心的地方。

可是这一下，就轮到在笼舍里安家的Clint糟心了，他站在院子里专门竖起的一根枯木顶端，发现下面出现了两只大天鹅，哦看在鸟蛋份上，其中一只还是那个分不清自己是灰雁还是天鹅的灰天鹅！

但愿他不记得我，Clint心想，心虚地把脸转往别的方向，我什么也没看到。

体形差距使得他好像完全忘记了自己其实是一只猛禽来着。


	11. Chapter 11

当Bucky在Steve和神盾站人们的守护下一天一天恢复健康的时候，网络上有一张图文并茂的帖子引起了媒体的注意。

这张帖子最开始只是在社交媒体上的动物爱好者们之间流转，后来被Stark集团的董事长Tony Stark转发点赞，结果就成了网络上最热门的话题之一：一只叫Bucky的大天鹅和他的队长朋友Steve的感人故事。

很多人都在留言里说，这个故事看得人心酸不已让他们又相信爱情了什么的，当然最多的，还是关于保护动物，谴责伤害动物的行为。

这张帖子最开始出现在一个名为“真实的天鹅湖”的论坛中，发帖人以第一人称视角，纪实文学一般描绘了一只大天鹅幼崽是怎么因病失去了父母，在另一只非亲非故的成年大天鹅帮助下坚强勇敢活下来的故事，虽然感人但不足以引起重视，直到剧情进行到这一幕：

“我照常从九月底开始监控大天鹅的回归，记录他们的规模数量。和往年一样，灰雁们总是先来的一批，他们陆陆续续占据了大片的湿地，看来今年又不可避免地要在天鹅们到来的时候打上一架了。

“十月，天鹅们应该正在回程的路上，我期待看到天边出现白色的身影。

“大概是在八号的下午两点，第一只大天鹅落在了湖面上，风尘仆仆，在湖水中清洗着自己的羽毛，紧接着第二只，第三只，我数着，在本子上记录下他们到达的时间。有一只我们很熟悉，去年我们给他脖子上了一个绿色的环志。群落里多了不少亚成年的新成员，他们是第一次来这儿过冬，很快下落的天鹅已经达到了去年我记录的数量。

“而我开始觉得不对劲儿，往年，我们熟悉的Steve会率先勘察水域的安全性；他一般和Bucky一起行动，他们通常不是第一批下落就会是最后两只，我认为他是在确认所有成员的安全到达，而Bucky总和他差不多步调。

“但是今年我没有看到Steve在水域盘旋查看的身影，我以为是我看漏了，这有可能。

“所以我等着Steve和Bucky最终出现，毕竟直到现在，我也没看到Bucky。

“然而那一天，我等到了晚上十点，天上的鸟儿们都归巢休息了，他们俩也没有出现。

“他们脱队了？他们遇上危险了吗？出了什么事？走在回保护站的路上，我一直在思考这个问题，彻夜难眠。

“换成任何一个观察员，哪怕只是一个和他们认识了四年之久的普通人，大概也会为他们担忧吧。

“第二天，我一早赶到湖区里，天鹅们已经在湿地一隅安顿下来，他们在湖水中嬉戏、觅食，我四处查看，没有，依旧没有Steve和Bucky。

“第三天，第四天，之后的一个星期，他们都没有出现，天气越来越冷，气温每一天都在降低，他们没有回来。

“野生动物们的命运非常脆弱，死于捕食者或是死于偷猎都是常有的事，作为动物保护站的观察员，我们每年都体会到世事无常的悲伤。

“一个月后，我确定我失去了他们。

“天鹅群也失去了Steve和Bucky，这将是一个难过的冬天。

“接下来的每一周，湿地观察员的职责依旧在继续，我监测湖水温度、查风向、注意鸟群的动静。

“十二月刚下了一场大雪，湿地的风景美得像画一样。我在芦苇地碰到了远道而来的摄影爱好者，领头的Peter还是个大学生，他们问我哪个地方是拍摄大天鹅的最佳位置，我告诉了他们东北角那个伸进湖中的半岛，要走一段距离，但那儿可以观察到整个西南方向的湖面，你甚至可以在很近的位置看到天鹅们陆续从面前游过。

“那儿也是Steve和Bucky喜欢的地方，我想起他们，忍不住哀伤。

“爱好者们热情很高完全不介意路程。因为天鹅们太美了！他们说，完全值得走更远的路，只要能拍到最美的照片。

“我很难给他们的热情浇上一把冰水——最美的两只大天鹅今年都不在了。

“给他们带路是顺便为之，我也想去那儿看看，权当是对故友的怀念。还隔着大约五十码的时候，我就发现了那个区别于雪地的白色身影，大天鹅一般不会在这儿多做停留，他们喜欢呆在远离岸边的湖水中心玩耍，这儿也没有他们喜欢吃的水草根茎。那具身影隐藏在草丛中，一动不动。

“我们放慢了脚步，其他人都很兴奋，而我也是，我只祈祷那不要是一具迟来的尸体。

“当我们慢慢靠近，我依旧不能确定那是哪一只天鹅，他的脖子蜷缩在翅膀下面，离着岸边有一段距离，水草遮住了他部分身影，我只知道这是一只成年雄性，体形很可观，但不知为何给我一种消瘦的感觉，或许是因为脖子和翅膀骨骼的阴影吧。

“很快，我们的同行者中有人惊动到了他，那只天鹅攸然朝我们的方向立起脖颈来，顿时，我简直不敢相信自己看到了谁！他喙上的黑色纹路，他笔直挺立的头骨线条，全是我熟悉的，那是Steve！

“他看到了我们，接着，那是我第一次感受到Steve的攻击性，他十分愤怒地对我们展开翅膀，Peter他们还不知道这是怎么回事，他们还在拍照，我只能赶紧让他们抓好自己的设备逃跑，不管是陆地上还是水里，你都别想跑赢一只企图攻击你的大天鹅。

“最终Steve没有追太远，他停留在了那段半岛上，我只能一边后退一边观察，他立着脖子站在灰白草丛中，时不时还会因为我们离开的脚步放缓而鼓起威胁的翅膀。他怎么了？我忍不住发问，Bucky呢？Steve？你的Bucky呢？

“那天之后，我还是没有在天鹅群里看到Steve，虽然他在这片湖区里，我也不知道他什么时候回来的，也许是半夜，他变得不合群。我偷偷去那个半岛看过，有时候能看到他，有时候他也不在。

“这的确是一个严酷的冬天，每一天我都期待它早点儿过去。

“第二年开春，Steve没有和鸟群一起离开，我对此也很惊讶。渐渐恢复绿意的湿地里，单独一只大天鹅非常醒目，我时常在以前他和Bucky一起出没的地方观察到他，他精神很不好，羽毛晦暗无光，我无法违心地说他依旧是最美的那只大天鹅。

“我不知道他是否在一个一个拜访曾经和Bucky一起玩耍的地方，毕竟这也是他出生后，第一次飞过漫漫长途，度过第一个寒冬的所在，三年下来这儿一定有很多回忆。

“我觉得，他可能还在等待Bucky。

“他将会为此错过今年的繁殖期。实际上，他直接在湖区里待到了第二年的冬天。

“保护站全都注意到了这只离群索居的大鸟。他如此孤零零，白色的身躯终日飘荡在灰蓝的湖面上。他们都在讨论那个看上去萎靡不振的落单流浪汉。我没有告诉他们是Steve，我留意着他的健康，而他在我眼中依旧美丽。

“一年过去，候鸟们又将到来，再一次填满湿地的边边角角。

“Steve在湖中迎接他们，他群落里的大鸟们纷纷落在他身边，有的还游过去和他打招呼，好一番热闹的景象。

“直到最后一只鸟都落下来了，他们长途跋涉后急于去岸边觅食，只有Steve还停留在湖中，他没有游动太多，就好像还在等待。

“天色渐晚，他还在那。

“太阳早已沉进湖中，随着时间流逝他慢慢低下头，喙尖垂在水面。最后，Steve把头伸进翅膀，在湖面紧紧缩成一团。

“我无法再看下去，悄悄地离开了。”


	12. Chapter 12

“你们看到了吗？”一大早，Tony Stark就踩着上班钟点来到了神盾保护站，得意地挥舞他手中的报纸。

Maria接过来，首版标题是“群众抗议违法动物实验，Zola实验室被围攻”。

“哈哈！”Hill扬起眉毛，把报纸递给走过来的Banner博士，Bruce扶了眼镜一把，看清楚后情不自禁睁大眼睛：“天哪，这事闹得挺大是不是！”

“那当然！也不看看转发的是谁，你们知道还有人打算花钱来请我转发广告吗就好像我缺钱似的，不动脑筋的笨蛋们。”Tony一副没什么大不了的样子，但当他看到Natasha走进了保护站大门，立马抢过了Bruce手里的报纸朝着她挥舞，“嘿亲爱的！快看这！”

“喂我还没看完呢。”Bruce不满地咕哝。

很快，有更多人来上班，也带来了更多报纸，大家全都在讨论这件动保领域的大事，就连Nick Fury都没去自己办公室。

“我听到消息政府要对此事采取行动，行业也会封杀他，Zola没有前途可言了。”Fury说。

“不过这种群众自发行动倒是超出了我的预料，”Hill耸肩，“通常人们都很冷淡，对这种事。”

“这多亏了论坛里写小说的那位，对不对？”Sam笑着说，“后面Nat的照片比Phil拍得好多了，也拉了不少人气。”

“但把我后来拍的Steve添加到刚失去Bucky的Steve那一段做插图可不是我的主意。”Natasha耸耸肩，“虽然那时候Bucky也还没回来……”

“前后都是伤心的Steve，我没看出有什么问题，”Nick Fury说，“Steve和Bucky肯定不会介意这点小事。”

“尤其是Steve，如果他知道这能为Bucky报仇，搞倒Zola的话。”Bruce都说。

“没错干得好就是要这个效果！怎么主角还没来？Phil迟到了？”Tony坐在不知道从谁桌子后面拖出来的电脑椅，脚翘在桌子上不耐烦地嚷嚷。

“他先去了湖区巡视，”Hill回答他，“不过我已经告诉他这件事了。”

“哦我还想亲自告诉他呢，Maria你这调皮的姑娘！”Tony嘟起嘴，哼哼着站起来理理他的高档西装，“好吧那么日理万机的大天才要去热情饱满地投入工作了，祝你们愉快伙计们！”

“是的是的，慢走。”大家起着哄欢送他，一个工作人员出来拉回自己的椅子。

“谢谢，Tony。”Nick对他点点头。

Tony出门的背影比了个拇指。

*

上午，经过了早上的那一番热烈庆祝，几个粉丝俱乐部的会员们来到Steve和Bucky所在的开放笼舍外。

Bucky正浮在池塘的水面上，他的翅膀绷带面积已经小了很多，再经过防水处理，他现在终于可以和Steve一起游泳了，不过他依旧保持不好平衡，在水里会更加明显，所以当他往一边歪斜的时候，Steve就会赶紧把脖子凑过去勾住Bucky的脖子把他拉回来。

后来，他们干脆就这么勾着脖子一起在小小的水塘里游来游去。

过去，Bucky把根茎从水里挖出来给小Steve吃，现在，明明保护站给他们准备了充足的食物，可Steve还是一只鸟忙得不亦乐乎，他在贫瘠的小池塘边努力寻着草根，偶尔掘到一点儿点就献宝似的去给Bucky吃。

高处的Clint整天不忍直视，可游隼的视力又很好，于是他总在这间别墅里叫着“眼睛瞎掉啦眼睛瞎掉啦！”

所以当Phil 和Sam还有Natasha他们走过来的时候，就看见那只活蹦乱跳的游隼又在瞎嚷嚷。

“他到底是怎么了？”Phil对Sam说。

Sam一脸黑线：“听起来他似乎很高兴……”他迟疑了一下，“但好像又不是很高兴……”

“你真的是鸟语专家吗？”Natasha横他一眼，走到玻璃门前。

Clint看到了她，立马跳着过来了——第一次他飞着朝Natasha冲过来的时候撞在了玻璃上差点儿出事，Clint抓着门边的横木，和Nat打招呼：“嘿美人！”

“他说什么？”Natasha转过头去对Sam说，“他每天都这样。”

Sam眯起眼睛：“啊，他在和你调情，那是雄鸟对雌鸟调情的调子。我很肯定。”最后他还认真地补充了一句。

“哦，”Natasha惊讶地冲着玻璃内的Clint说，“你真是个奇怪的小东西不是吗？”

“美人的声音也很好听~”Clint叫道。

“看起来Bucky恢复得很好。”没搭理游隼的Phil看着那两只你侬我侬的大天鹅 ，满心怜爱，“哦他们真甜，我确定他们是一对，大天鹅只有夫妻才会这样互相喂食。”

“真的？”Sam笑道，“不是丈夫在妻子孵蛋的时候才这么喂食？”

“哦！”Natasha也加入进来，“也许我们应该在站里给他们办一个婚礼。”

“好主意，Tony会喜欢这个点子的。”

*

冬天快要过去，当最初的新绿染上湿地，Bucky和Steve回到了湖区。

保护站几乎是倾巢出动，人们把两个大笼子从车上抬下来，放到湖边的草地上，一齐打开。

Steve最先跑出来蒲扇翅膀，而Bucky走出笼子后还有些迟疑，Steve在前方叫他，扇着翅膀头也不回地跑进了浅水区，水花在他脚下飞溅。

最终，Bucky像离弦的箭一样跑起来，追随Steve的身影而去，他鼓动翅膀好似一盏风帆，他们在水面助跑，一起滑向天空。

你看，这将会是一个多么美好的春天。


	13. 【番外一】沙漠之鹰与玫瑰*

作为一名雇佣兵，交叉骨可算是见多识广；不过刚才，他的同事们挤眉弄眼指给他看的，还是让他吃了一惊：在这中东腹地漫天风沙中，居然有一个前凸后翘的红发美女，而且还和他一样是个当兵的。

“嗨。”那个戴着防尘镜的美人发现了他们的打量，走到这伙人面前掀起眼镜，露出一对意料之中的美丽眼睛，对交叉骨微微一笑。都是经过历练的人，虽然几个月的“素食”让所有人都有点儿饥渴难耐，但面对一个全副武装的女兵——美艳的女兵，交叉骨迟疑了半晌就只是克制地点点头：“嗨。”

“你手下怎么回事，多留点心。”她冲交叉骨的队友扬一扬下巴，“别光顾着看好看的，漏掉了目标。”美女勾一勾嘴角语带讽刺，引得那些人不满。

他们正在沙漠里埋伏一个狠角色，这儿是三不管地带，卫星也不能过顶意味着没有空中支援，死了也没人管。

这种不要命的危险工作当然是雇佣兵负责，正规部队才不会把宝贵的牺牲人数浪费在这上面。

“注意！”有人对他们低声喊道，远处黄沙飞舞着带来一列车队。

大风卷起了又一波沙浪，烈日下，广袤沙漠里的枪声就好像只是白云之下的一两声叹息。

*

他们计算了一下伤亡，损失了差不多十一个人，差不多——是说有个人肺部穿孔，估计是顶不到医院了。剩下八个在收拾残局，其中就有交叉骨和那个漂亮的女人。

“哦，你活下来了。”女人把护目镜拉到头顶，对交叉骨伸出手，“Romanoff。”交叉骨和她握了握——女人的手但同时也是战士的手：“Rumlow。”

“你的人还剩几个？”Romanoff扫了一眼他身后，交叉骨回答：“三个。”

“不错。”

就这么随意闲聊了两句，他们留意着脚下的尸体，有时会补上一两枪，还要从尸身上摸有用的物品，通常是枪支弹药什么的，待会要集体处理这些“废品”，最好不要留下烧不掉的身份证明。

Romanoff把那些琐事丢给了男人们，自己只管巡视遗漏部分。很快，她就注意到一辆被掀翻的还算完整的Jeep，驾驶舱有两个死人，而后车厢却似乎有动静。

Romanoff握紧了自己的手枪，Rumlow注意到了她的异常，也提着机枪过来给她掩护。

她连开两枪打中后备箱的锁，躲在车身一侧拉开了厢门。

半天没有反应。

Romanoff探头看了一下，对Rumlow点点头，他们俩靠近才发现那里面并没有人，只有些个倾倒的笼子，里面几只鹰隼在扑腾。

*

“直升机来了，你们先回去，我们处理好这些再走。”负责人示意了一下后面的尸堆，其他人点点头。

“那些呢？”红发女人突然说，她指的是那几只装鸟的笼子。

“哦。”领头的这个大汉好像突然意识到，说着就掏出了大腿上的勃朗宁连开两枪结果了两个笼子里本来就不太活跃的猎鹰。

下一秒，Romanoff把男人捉枪的手往后一扭膝盖抵着背把人摁在了地上。

顿时旁边的男人们全都掏出枪指着她。

“搞什么！？”他们吼着。

“你可以放了它们——”Romanoff对男人说，膝盖一点儿也没有放松，这个人另一只手撑在地面，艰难地维持着不被摁到沙土里的难堪姿势，脸涨得通红：“它们可能会回主人那！行动就暴露了！我们需要时间！”

Romanoff沉默了几秒钟，松开了手，从男人身上下来，转身就拎起了剩下的那个笼子。“我负责这个，不用费心。”说着，她一把将直升机上的一个大包裹扯下来，男人们还不得不为此让路，她拉下头顶的护目镜，转身走进了风沙中。

“嘿！”交叉骨喊道，“该死的最近的镇有上百公里！”

“死不了！”Romanoff背对众人头也不回。

“这个女人有什么问题？”其他人说，“她应该是干净的吧？嗯？前段时间说有只‘老鼠’，不会是她……？”

“她的背景比你干净，走吧，随她去。妈的。”负责人揉着自己的肩膀，登上直升机。

嘈杂的大机器升空，地面一个个小点在大堆的“垃圾”残骸边移动，还有一个点离得比较远，最后一切都被漫天黄沙湮没。

*

“等等……”Maria Hill一口干下那杯龙舌兰，咂舌，都来不及吮一口手上的盐喊道，“他是你从中东带回来的？！那只游隼？”

Natasha玩着手里的威士忌瓶子，耸耸肩：“我也不知道，我可不认识，他们在我看来都长一个样子。”她转转眼珠，“不过我真的没有招惹过什么鸟，你知道，如果说我和那家伙有联系，那么就是那一次了。

“我带着鸟笼走过了沙漠，找到最近的镇子，‘借了’一辆车，去了以色列，通过美国大使馆的关系把那只鸟交给了耶路撒冷的动保组织，我记得他们说过会送鸟回美国，因为中东……你知道很多人玩鹰，这种小东西在那边根本没有活路。”

“当然。”Hill又喝下一杯，“但我还真需要消化一下——上帝，你穿过沙漠花了多久？”

“一个星期，我习惯了，不过，我得说那只鸟还挺顽强的，没什么东西吃，水也很有限。我记得耶路撒冷的工作人员——他们和你们差不多，都很惊讶那小东西居然活下来了，据说是有什么脚垫病，体内好像还有寄生虫。”

“嗯哼，脚垫病，驯养的鹰隼很多都有，但寄生虫？真的？我不确定那还能活下来，Nat，这应该不是你救下的那只鸟。”

“我不知道，只有这能解释为什么他那么热心追踪我！”Natasha貌似崩溃地摊手，两个女人哈哈大笑，小辣椒从沙发上立起上身，左右看看，迷迷糊糊地问：“怎么了？”

“没事，睡吧女孩儿。还是你要起来继续喝？”

*

“嘿，早上好。”Natasha又走到那间熟悉的开放式笼舍，现在Steve和Bucky都不在啦，游隼看见她就跳了过来跟她打招呼。

“我们已经联系上了给你套脚环的组织，”Natasha的手指在玻璃上点了点，“你的确就是从以色列过来的，你叫Clint，嘿，很高兴你还活着，很高兴看到你，小东西。”

游隼在玻璃那边欢快地叫着。

*

“既然如此，居然花了一个多月才搞清楚这事，把他无缘无故关了一个月，Clint可怜的孩子，要是能说话就好了嗯？”Sam坐在办公室里，用一根肉条逗站在Natasha桌子上的游隼，猛禽啄了一口。

一声惨叫。

“人称‘猎鹰’的你居然会被猎鹰讨厌。”Coulson站在门口大笑。“也许是因为Sam和Natasha走太近了。”Bruce总是要给这样那样的人包扎手指，所以他理智地分析以求其他人能注意一点儿。

现在，神盾保护站里有些位置新立起来了一根裹着棕皮的高木架子，乍一看像是某种原始部落的图腾装饰物，如果有人拜访他们，运气好会看到一只游隼窜进站来，在这些木桩子上飞跳来飞跳去。

虽然大部分时间他都会去烦Natasha，干些让“黑寡妇”抓狂的事，但站子里的工作人员也时不时会荣幸地加入牺牲者行列：这家伙总是会叼乱他们的文件夹，或者是偷吃他们午餐里的生鱼片，把鹰屎洒在来访的客人身上——特别是昂贵的西装上。

但一切还是好极了，因为神盾站除了招牌大天鹅夫夫以外，还有了一只吉祥物。


End file.
